


Thought of You

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Where Zayn hasn't been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/gifts).



> So, someone asked me if I’d be willing to write this prompt because other people they asked said no. I think it’ll be an interesting story and wanted to give it a shot. The summary kind of explains itself but basically Ziall ended and Zayn is left with Liam, his 14/15 year old adopted son, and things happen between them that probably shouldn’t. This is just the prologue and it’s a little long but I hope it’s a good set up.  
> I’m sorry if this makes anyone uncomfortable. But please let me know what you think, it would mean a lot. :)

_Prologue_

Zayn always thought Niall and him were happy. They had been friends since kids and dated for what he felt was his whole life, when in reality it was really only 2 years. They were only 19 but when Niall proposed on their summer vacation, and Zayn’s mind was saying no, his mouth answered yes.

Things weren’t always great between them too. Recently, Zayn had been feeling kind of distant with Niall. Niall worked the late shift at the bar and Zayn went to school in the morning, so they sometimes went without seeing each other. Zayn would always kiss him goodbye when he was leaving and Niall would always text Zayn in the morning, even if he couldn’t answer because he was in class. They found little things to make their relationship work and getting married was one of those things Zayn felt they needed.

Zayn and Niall told their parents together and they were all ecstatic for them. Zayn never told Niall, but his mom had talked to him later in the day and advised him that it might be better to wait a bit.

“I know you and Niall have known each other for a long time and you feel like this is what’s best for you, but you both are only nineteen. This is also both of yours first real relationship. Maybe you’re moving a bit fast.” Zayn’s mom told him, honesty only present in her eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt when you’re still too young, Zayn.”

Zayn trusted his mom with his entire being. He always knew her words were meant to make him see things, never criticize. Sometimes she would say something that irked Zayn and he would yell at her but next morning, she would still be nice person she always was and Zayn both loved and hated it.

But in this case, he didn’t think she was right. He was fairly certain he was doing the right thing. (Only later it would prove he should’ve listened.)

“I understand you’re worried about me mom. But sometimes, you’re going to have to learn to trust my judgment. If I get hurt, that’s life. Whether I do or don’t marry Niall won’t assure I will never get hurt. It’s just something we deal with. Okay?” Zayn said. His mom searched in his eyes but nonetheless, nodded and congratulated him one last time.

So like that, they received the blessings they were hoping for and in a couple months’ time, they were walking down the aisle and saying their “I do’s”.

After that, life continued. Both Zayn and Niall were happy together. They bought a house, close to the bar and Zayn’s school. Things weren’t great still, the distance was there and something else that Zayn didn’t really know what it was. But Zayn felt like now they were tied together and that was good.

Zayn still wanted a perfect life though. Both he and Niall would get a little envious when they hung out with other friends and they talked about their beautiful kids. They never really talked about taking the other step but Zayn wanted a kid. Oh, how he did. So finally, he and Niall decided they were going to do.

They were going to adopt.

Zayn wanted a baby. When you saw him, he might not seem like a parent. He sort of seemed like the type of guy to keep away from babies. But that was wrong. Zayn loved having a baby, carrying it in your hands and knowing it’s looking up at you for an example of life. It was a lot of pressure and work to have a kid, but Zayn wanted one; craved for one. Niall wasn’t as crazy about them as Zayn was but he dreamed of having a kid to take to soccer games and play catch with.

Zayn was sure a baby was his only option when entering the adoption agency. He was introduced to other kids there, all looking at him with sort of hopeful eyes and it kind of killed Zayn, knowing he might as well be crushing some children’s dreams of a family; of a home. After meeting the kids and talking to the lady, he promised her he would come back tomorrow with Niall to spend time with some of them and then decided which one they wanted. He was walking out when he saw a kid in the backyard through the open window.

He didn’t necessary see him but hear him actually.

The boy was playing with a soccer ball absentmindedly. His jeans were messy and ripped, his gray sweater open as if meant to look like that but Zayn thought it looked a little too small for his structure, his converse were old and raggedy, and his hair was hidden behind a beany on his head. Headphones were in his ears, an Ipod, Zayn assumed, in his trouser pockets, and he was singing along to one of Zayn’s favorite songs.

“ _Oh, you should let me love you”_ the boy sang, his beautiful voice sending shivers through Zayn’s body. Zayn admired talent and music, as he was studying music at school, and this boy outside made it look so easy to be amazing. The lady whom he was talking to suddenly appeared behind him.

“That’s Liam. Liam Payne. He’s 14 and he has been here for about 5 years now.” Zayn turned to stare at her. “He’s a great kid. Very smart and caring, obviously talented. He doesn’t complain or cause trouble.” She smiled at him and looked out the window to call out to the boy. “Liam, honey, dinner will be ready in a couple minutes.”

Liam looked up at her and smiled, giving her a thumbs up. His eyes moved when he noticed Zayn’s body next to her and gave him a curious look. Zayn had never felt so  _naked_  under someone’s gaze. Nonetheless, Liam smiled at him and waved before going back to kicking the ball around some more.

Zayn knew that no matter how much he wanted a baby, he needed to have Liam more than anything.

—

Those flashbacks come through Zayn’s mind every now and then, reminding him all of what used to be.

Liam had gotten to know Zayn and Niall the next day when they visited and, although shy at first, he soon opened up and was a great catch. He seemed mature for his age and Zayn thought of him more as a friend than his maybe son. Niall liked him too. Maybe he wasn’t as infatuated as Zayn but he did admit his acceptance towards Liam. After a couple of weeks and a lot of signing, Liam was finally granted as Zayn and Niall’s adopted son.

Zayn felt over the moon that Liam would be able to be with them. He felt like the pieces to his life were finally getting put together. Liam was staying with them.

Sadly, Niall didn’t.

Zayn was sure Niall and his life would work now. But something went wrong. It seemed to him that as much as he tried and tried to make it work, it never would. He would give and give but Niall seemed to miss it all. The distance grew to the point where, even if they both had the day off, they wouldn’t spend it together. They didn’t talk as much as they used to and Niall was even distancing from Liam, ignoring all his request to go and play with him. Zayn told Liam not to take it personally.

Zayn, on the other hand, did.

After the distance, grew the fighting. He and Niall would argue over things that they would forget about the next day, yet they seemed so important at the time. Zayn didn’t know what was happening and he didn’t like it one bit. The strings in his life kept pulling and pulling, getting all tangled together. Although he tried his hardest to untangle them, it would just make it worse.

It finally got to the point where Niall gave up.

Zayn woke up to find Niall and all his belongings gone. He left a note; one that ripped Zayn’s heart.

_I’m sorry._

_It’s not you, it’s me._

_I couldn’t take it._

_I felt suffocated._

_I still love you._

Niall was Zayn’s best friend, his husband, his soul mate. He was always the one to hold him when he was crying.

This time, he was the one making Zayn cry and Liam was the one holding him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Where Zayn hasnt been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucks to be honest. It’s just a filler because I don’t have time to really add on. I’m going to try to update Talk To Me later but honestly, i cant make any promises. Also, this fic isn’t going to be very long so I want to try and draw out the chapters as much as I can so it will work well. Anyways, I know this isnt great and it;s short and just fluff and feelings, but I hope you guys like it and show it love. :)   
> Thank you loveliessssss,

**Chapter 1**

Zayn awoke Saturday morning, his covers around his waist, and Liam spooning him from behind.

This wasn’t a very rare occurrence for them. Ever since Niall left him, Liam had matured in personality. He had always been a caring person, and seeing the way Zayn had changed, he felt obligated to be there for him. It took him weeks to stop spontaneously crying. Liam stayed with him through all this time, ignoring Zayn’s protests.

Recently, Zayn was getting better. He still wasn’t the same, the long term effects were still on him. He wouldn’t say he was depressed as much as just sad and lonely. He still smiled, still laughed, but it never really reached his eyes. The only times he was truly happy was when he could ignore the empty hole inside him, which only came when he was with Liam, his family, or his best friend Louis.

Mostly with Liam though.

That’s why they were in bed together. Both Liam and Zayn entered school at separate times, so on weekdays Liam would stay in his own room; his own bed. However, on weekends they would both clamper into Zayn’s bed and hold each other. Zayn knew this wasn’t really normal for a father and son, especially seeing as he was gay. But he missed having someone’s body next to his and feeling safe in someone’s arms.

Liam never complained about this. He was the one who started their whole schedule anyways. He knew Zayn needed this, even if he wouldn’t admit it. And Liam really didn’t mind having Zayn this close. Since the moment he saw Zayn through the window that day at the orphanage, he had felt a connection to Zayn. He felt like they belonged together; complimented each other in the best way there was.

He never admitted this out loud, not wanting to make Zayn uncomfortable. But he was sure Zayn felt the same towards him. The thought always made Liam’s heart warm.

Zayn tried to untangle himself from Liam’s arms, but the movement only made Liam tighten his hold. His arm around Zayn’s waist did not loosen. Zayn thought it was weird Liam held him when Zayn was older but he didn’t really mind having Liam’s strong arms around him.

Zayn’s head was on Liam’s chest. He felt when Liam’s breath changed a bit, so he raised his head to find Liam’s beautiful brown eyes staring at his.

“Morning.” Liam grumbled, small smile on his face from seeing Zayn’s morning hair. Zayn always complained about it but Liam couldn’t see a reason why anyone would hate this look.

“Morning. Sorry, did I wake you?” Zayn asked.

Liam shook his head slightly and let the palm of his hand rub circles on the piece of skin showing through Zayn’s shirt on his hip. Zayn shivered slightly because of the contact but relaxed almost instantly back into his embrace.

“Want some breakfast?” Zayn asked.

“Sure. Can you make some pancakes?” Liam asked hopefully. He did those puppy dog eyes Zayn was sure would be illegal because they can make anyone do anything. With a sigh, Zayn nodded. Liam smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up carefully.

“I’m going to go for a quick run okay? Be back when they’re ready.” Liam winked before walking away.

As soon as Liam left and Zayn heard the front door close, he lay back down and breathed heavily. He really didn’t want to admit it, knowing it’s wrong, very wrong, to be attracted to your son.

Yes, Liam wasn’t his blood son, they weren’t actually related, but it was still wrong. Liam was legally his son. And not to mention a minor.

But when Zayn has no one and Liam is so nice and caring to him, he can’t help it. It’s wrong but Liam is just so… likeable. Although he could be shy, Liam drew Zayn in easily. He allowed Zayn into his world to get to know the real Liam. If anyone was granted that, there was no way someone couldn’t fall in love with him.

The difference is, Liam isn’t there son.

Zayn shook his head. “Too much thinking for a morning.” He grumbled. He got up and stretched as he made his way over to the bathroom for his morning break and then head off to make Liam’s pancakes before he came back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt AU. Where Zayn hasnt been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned in the past chapter, this story is going to be kind of short. I’m trying to make as many chapters as I think fit, which means each one will be shorter than usual. This one is short and kind of a filler but it’s leading to the next chapter, which I’m letting you know now is going to be the climax of the story and going to have smut in. ;) So yeah, please like and everything and look out for what’s coming next. xx

**Chapter Two**

Zayn was flipping the last pancake in the pan when Liam walked in from his run. Zayn didn’t see when he walked out since Liam went back to his room, but he had put on some loose basketball shorts with a gray shirt for his run. However, the shirt now was hanging off his shoulder and his bare torso was sparkling with the sweat dripping down his hair and chest.

Zayn’s mouth watered and his cock twitched.

Liam however seemed unfazed. He walked up to Zayn and kissed his cheek. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk before sitting down on one of the stools around the counter.

“Wow, this look great Zee, thanks!”

Zayn shook his head to get rid of his flustered state. “Oh, umm, thanks Li. Made them with chocolate chips too.”

Liam looked up with his brown eyes and smiled at him sweetly. “Just the way I like them.” Zayn smiled at him and put the last pancake in the plate with the rest. He turned to drop the pan in the sink and get both of them plates. He also took out the Nutella and maple syrup, as Liam liked to switch it around every once in a while. He dropped the items on the counter, one right in front of Liam and the other in front of the chair he was taking, next to Liam.

They both took some pancakes from the pile and added their topping on top. The silence between them was long but not awkward at all.

That was something about their relationship Zayn had always admired. In most of Zayn’s life, a silence between him and someone was awkward and he would force himself to ramble on to keep it away. With Liam however, every silence that engulfed them was never that way. It was always nice and refreshing; like just taking a good old breath.

Zayn was taking a bite of his second pancake when he felt something on his legs. Liam had reached over with the foot closest to Zayn and wrapped his ankle around Zayn’s. It seemed like an awkward position considering their angle, but both boys always tried to have each other’s presence around as much as possible, so Zayn wasn’t surprised.

He looked over at Liam, who was playing with the piece of his pancake on the plate. Liam sensed his stare and looked at him with the corner of his eyes, a sweet smile on his face.

“So,” Zayn said breaking the silence, “your birthday’s tomorrow. Decide what you want to do already? You know we are running out of time.”

Liam laughed. “Yeah I know. I was thinking about just having some buds from school over to play soccer and eat pizza. Maybe go to the skate park down the street. You know nothing too big.”

“Liam, you know you can have a party if you’d like.” Zayn assured him. “I don’t mind throwing you something or you are more than welcome to have friends over and I can leave for a couple of hours and let you guys have fun. I don’t mind. Trust me, I remember what it was like turning 15.”

Liam shook his head and looked at Zayn in the eyes. “No it’s fine, it’s not an important date.”

Zayn sighed and rubbed his toe on Liam’s ankle. He knew Liam would get to this but he still hoped it wouldn’t happen. “Li, you know it’s okay, I don’t mind. What happened happened. It’s still not your fault. And it definitely is an important day, you’re turning 15!”

Zayn hated that Niall left him at all, but a little more that it was on the 29th. That meant that every birthday Liam had, it would mark some important day in his relationship with Niall.

Liam liked Niall when he had first gotten to know him. He was a great catch and he thought they’d all be happy living together. However, after leaving Zayn, Liam could barely hear that name. He knew what it was like to not have a family, his past only showing they could always be broken.

The thing was, he couldn’t understand why anyone would leave Zayn. Zayn was literally the definition of perfection in his eyes. He was everything Liam could ask for and he will never understand how Niall could walk out on him.

This birthday marked the 3 month anniversary of their departure and Liam hated being happy on the day that caused Zayn pain.

Zayn touched Liam’s hand rubbing his wrist. “Really babe, I don’t mind.”

Liam smiled and shook his head, turning his hand over to slot his fingers between Zayn’s so they were holding hands. “No it’s okay, really. I don’t want a big thing. Just to hang out with my friends and spend the rest with you is great already.”

He smiled at Zayn before getting up, grabbing both his and Zayn’s plate, and taking them to the sink. He wrapped his arms behind Zayn and kissed his temple.

“I appreciate the offer though hun; means a lot.” He kissed Zayn again before heading to the bathroom for his shower.

Zayn tried but failed, and watched Liam’s butt as he walked away. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt AU. Where Zayn hasnt been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my attempt at smut. I dont think it came out as complete crap, but I guess I’ll let you guys be the judges of that lol. Hope you guys like it and please Kudo/Bookmark and all that good stuff if you do. I don’t think I’m going to be able to update Talk To Me today b/c I have family things but I had this one done already so I decided to post. Hopefully I’ll have Talk To Me by tomorrow but idk yet. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter Three**

Zayn was a good sleeper; always had been. He loved to sleep in his bed, covered in warmth and never get up until absolutely necessary. That’s why he loved the weekends. Well, that and there’s also Liam.

That, as well, is the only reason why he is up, earlier than ever on a Sunday morning; because of Liam. He doesn’t know if he should be mad or annoyed at himself if he was being honest. He had spent weeks deciding what to get Liam for his birthday and got them all in advanced. However, wanting it to be perfect he forgot probably the most important thing of all; Liam’s cake.

Well, he didn’t really forget about it as much as forget to pick it up. He had ordered the cake already; chocolate with strawberries and toy Batmans on the top. Liam doesn’t like to admit it to Zayn, trying to seem more mature in his eyes, but Zayn knows his love for comic books and super heroes. Zayn finds in endearing, as he was the same during that age.

After retrieving the cake, he headed to the corner store to pick up a couple bags of chips and drinks for later in the night. He paid and headed straight home, hoping Liam either hadn’t woken up yet or gone out for his run already; just something so he wouldn’t see the box he was carrying.

As quietly as he could, he opened the door to his house. He set the bags in the table and made his way to the refrigerator and put the cake inside. He was unzipping his coat and about to go to his room when a faint sound was heard from down the hall. He dropped the coat on the chair and quietly, almost tiptoeing, he made his way to stop in front of Liam’s door. The door was perched open a bit already so Zayn pushed it a little more so he could peer in.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

Liam was sitting on his bed, knees bent up, head thrown back, and moans coming out of his mouth. His pajama pants where by his knees and his hand was pumping his member up and down. It didn’t seem like much pressure to make him cum but enough to get rid of some sexual tension he was having.

Zayn knew he should walk away, he shouldn’t be seeing this. Yet he couldn’t move. His pants felt tighter as he kept watching Liam. He had been getting a lot of thoughts on Liam that he knew he shouldn’t have but he didn’t think they would ever reach to this extent; wanting to cum over the sight of Liam wanking. It wasn’t right for a father to have this ideas yet he couldn’t help it, not when Liam was looking so fucking good and sexy as he kept going, still unaware of Zayn watching.

Liam flicked his wrist and moaned louder, the sound going right to Zayn’s cock. He bit his lip to try to cover up any sounds he wanted to let out. Liam flicked his wrist again and Zayn was finally going to give in and palm himself when Liam’s voice made him stop completely.

“Oh, Zayn.”

Zayn gasped, unable to keep back the sound. Liam heard it and slowly brought his head back up and lowered his eyes. His gaze turned towards the door where he saw a shadow run past.

“Fuck!” He groaned. He stood up and pulled his trousers back up, his cock still hard since he hadn’t reached release yet. He straightened himself up as much as he could and peered his head out of his room and towards the kitchen, where he could see Zayn’s jacket on the chair and his keys on the table. He groaned, realizing that yes, Zayn had just saw him masturbating and calling out his name.

He rested his head against the wall to catch his breath before walking towards Zayn’s room.

Meanwhile, Zayn was in a similar situation than Liam. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, and little mumbles of “Oh no” and “why” were jumbling out his mouth. He knew having an attraction to his son was wrong and shouldn’t happen but it would’ve been easier to deal with if he hadn’t found out Liam felt the same. Sure, him wanting to fuck the daylight out of Liam was bad but knowing Liam probably wanted it to, well that was even harder to resist.

To make matters worse, the bulge in Zayn’s pants would not come down by any means. It was painfully obvious in his jeans and all he wanted to do was go to the shower and get off on Liam, like most mornings have been going on, and pretend as if nothing had changed.

There was a knock on his door sending Zayn flying to stand by the window, as far away from the door as possible and his back to it. Liam peered in to see Zayn’s back. He stepped in and stood there quietly, waiting to see if Zayn would say anything. When he didn’t, Liam cleared his throat.

“Z-Zayn?”

A shudder rippled through his body as he imagined Liam moaning it again. Not trusting his voice, he simply hummed in recognition.

“Umm,” Liam started, awkwardly rubbing his neck, “is everything okay? I mean did you- how much-“Liam sighed, “I’m sorry.” He finally said.

Zayn shook his head. “It’s fine Liam. Don’t worry about it.”

Liam took a step closer. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just… I don’t know I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I understand if you want me to go.” His voice got quieter as he spoke and Zayn to hold himself back so he wouldn’t kiss him.

“Liam, stop. It’s fine, I don’t want you to go I promise.” Zayn reassured him. “And I don’t hate you.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?” Liam whispered, taking another step closer.

Zayn gulped. “I-“

“Please look at me Zee.” Liam interrupted.

Slowly as humanely possible he turned to face Liam’s pleading brown eyes. He looked on the verge on tears, complete opposite of the state of bliss he was previously in. Zayn wanted to take him in his arms and assure him it was okay, more than okay actually. Or less than okay, depending on how you looked at it. His hands were about to cover his manhood when Liam closed the distance and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Zayn, I’m so so sorry. I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t but I just couldn’t help it and –“suddenly Liam stopped. Zayn laid his hands on Liam’s shoulders and tried to push him off, knowing exactly why Liam stopped blabbering. Liam pulled out of the embrace but still stayed in Zayn’s personal space. He looked down and his eyes widened, realizing that yes Zayn was hard right now.

“You’re… but why?” Liam said, looking Zayn in the eyes for the first time.

Zayn whimpered slightly, uncomfortable under his gaze. He tried to pull off of Liam completely when suddenly that wasn’t an option anymore. Liam pushed him back so he was pinned against the wall. Zayn gasped at the sudden movements but then it was turned into a moan when Liam grinded his hips towards Zayn’s.

“So you too?” Liam asked, sounding hopeful in Zayn’s mind.

“No.” Zayn said, coming out shuddery and nowhere close to honesty. Liam met Zayn’s gaze, his hips still grinding on Zayn’s.

“You’re lying.” He stated, both as a fact and threat.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and did what they both had wanted to do for a long time now. He dipped down and touched his lips to Zayn’s softly, trying to experiment more than anything. Zayn tried to keep that last little piece of sanity he had and turned his face to the side. Liam’s hands came up to cup Zayn’s jaw and push him back. This time, Liam didn’t experiment; he gave in.

He pushed his lips against Zayn’s working them, until Zayn gave up. He was still squirming but Liam could feel the little responses he couldn’t help give back. When Liam rolled his hips, making Zayn moan, he used that time to lick his lips and enter his tongue into Zayn’s mouth.

That’s when all of Zayn’s sanity fully left. He let his hands rest on Liam’s waist and pushed him closer, so their groins were rubbing off together, harder and faster every time. Liam groaned and Zayn used his tongue to lick into Liam’s mouth like he had done, earning more groans of approval from Liam.

Liam pulled Zayn back with the hands still on his cheeks, and kissed down his jaw, to his neck and sucked on it. As he marked him, he walked back as well until his knees hit the bed. He turned them around and pushed Zayn down slightly so he was sitting down. He then straddled his waist, rolling his hips and kissing down his neck.

After leaving another mark on his neck, Liam toyed with the hem of Zayn’s shirt until Zayn practically ripped it off, letting his tan chest out for Liam to touch. Liam licked his lips as he imagined every single little thing he could do with Zayn right now. He reached down to discard his own shirt and groaned as he saw the lust in Zayn’s eyes as he gave him a once over.

He pushed Zayn down so he was lying down and peppered kisses down his chest. He let himself lick over Zayn’s nipples so they got hard under his tongue. Zayn groaned and pushed his hips up, wanting more friction. Liam chuckled and made his way lower and lower until he was right over Zayn’s hard on. He palmed him a couple times before reaching towards the zipper and pulling them off. He then toyed with the elastic band of Zayn’s boxers and mouthed open kisses through the fabric.

“Liam,” Zayn groaned, “stop teasing, please.”

Liam sat up. “Hmm, you’re a bit desperate for someone who said he didn’t feel the same.” As he spoke, he slid Zayn’s boxers down until they fell and pooled by Zayn’s pants on the floor. Zayn’s cock sprung free and Liam licked his lips, wanting the feeling of Zayn inside of him already.

He wrapped his hand around Zayn and pumped, just like he was doing to himself. He pushed Zayn up slightly so he was lying down completely and used his free hand to spread his legs open a bit more. He rested in the new space in between his legs and lowered his face, so Zayn could feel his hot breath on his cock.

He whimpered, both loving and hating this controlling side of Liam. “Li, please!” He moaned, bucking his hips to meet Liam’s hand.

Liam smirked. He lowered his head and licked the underside of Zayn’s cock, all the way back up to the tip. He repeated this and this time he licked Zayn’s slit before finally taking Zayn’s head into his mouth and sucking him off. Zayn was moaning and withering under Liam, loving how wet and hot Liam’s mouth was.

“Li,  _oh god¸_ I’m close babe.”

With another suck, Liam pulled off, earning a whimper from Zayn. He stood up, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them out.

“Sorry Zee, but you can’t cum now. Not when you haven’t felt me inside you yet.” Liam pulled down his boxers, and Zayn was surprised when Liam popped out as well. He knew Liam was well built but for a 15 year old, well  _dayumm._

He didn’t have much time to be aroused by it though, as Liam climbed back on top of Zayn. He reconnected their lips, distracting Zayn, until he felt Liam’s fingers on his opening, pushing in slightly and carefully.

“Oh,” Zayn moans because it has been a while since someone did this to him and the last times he did it to himself, it didn’t feel nearly as good. Liam kept scissoring him, adding another finger and another until his three fingers were in and Zayn was pushing back, riding as much as he could on them. When Zayn let out a strangled groan, Liam knew it was time.

He pulled his fingers out, making Zayn mewl at the loss of contact. Liam spit on his hand and used it as lubricant. He lined himself up to Zayn’s hole and pushed in, earning a loud moan from both boys.

“God Zayn you’re so tight baby.”

“God Liam you’re so fucking big.”

When Liam was all in, he stayed there, giving Zayn some time to adjust. Zayn nodded to Liam, approving him to move. Liam dipped down kiss Zayn’s lips as he pulled out and rammed back into Zayn. Zayn’s hands where around Liam’s neck, pulling on his hair and moaning in his mouth. The tips of his nails were scratching the back of Liam’s neck and the tightness around his dick was making Liam see stars.

He reached down and lazily stroked Zayn, knowing he was close to release. Zayn arched his back when Liam found the bundle of nerves. He met Liam’s thrusts harder and harder. Suddenly, the tightness around Liam increased as Zayn went over the edge, coating his chest and part of Liam’s with his cum. The pressure on Liam and the sight of Zayn tipped Liam over the edge, and he followed suit, filling up Zayn completely.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Zayn, careful not to fall too hard or put too much pressure. He pulled out slowly and rested next to Zayn on the bed, his arms wrapping around him instinctually.

“Wow.” Liam said. “That was… wow.”

Zayn smiled and closed his eyes, tired of what activities had been brought so far. He knew he was going to have to think about this and talk to Liam about just how bad this all was and how it would not be able to repeat itself.

But right now, Zayn was in bliss, and all he could do was lie down and rest in the comfort of Liam’s arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt AU. Where Zayn hasnt been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. I know it’s kind of short and a cliff hanger and I was going to add more but since I’m (finally) on spring break, I’ll be updating sooner so I thought this would be fine. Hope you guys like it. :)  
> & I should be updating Talk To Me either later today or tomorrow, hopefully, so look out for that too. :)

** Chapter 4 **

Zayn woke feeling more relaxed than ever. He felt in an almost blissful state, something that never happened when he had to wake. It turned into a confused state when he saw the bright light shining from the window. By the brightness and amount of light it did not seem like morning at all.

He turned to look at his clock, which read 3:37 p.m. Zayn, forgetting previous events, sat up on his bed, and groaned when his ass hurt him. He hadn’t had that type of pain in a while, so it took him a while to remember what it was from.

“Oh!” Zayn said when the memory came back; Liam jacking off, coming to find Zayn, them making out, the greatness he felt when Liam finally got inside of him. Zayn hadn’t felt that amazing in such a long time. A smile was on his face but his face was also in his hands, wondering if he was going to go to hell or not.

Exasperated, he pulled his hair a bit before letting his hands fall to the sides of him in the bed. When he heard a crinkling, he turned and saw a paper next to him.

He picked it up and smiled unconsciously when he noticed Liam’s handwriting.

**_Hey Zee,_ **

**_Sorry I’m not here but I have to go see my friends at the park. I’ll be back as soon as possible._ **

**_Love you. xx_ **

**_Li_ **

**_P.S. thank you for today. It was everything I had imagined. :)_ **

Again, the smile was still grazing his face but he groaned, knowing this was all so,  _so_  wrong.

—

“Zayn, that’s… wrong.” Louis told Zayn, who was sitting in front of him with his face on his arms perched on the table. “I mean, he’s your  _son_.”

“I know, Lou.” Zayn remarked. “I know, I know, I know! But I just couldn’t help it.”

Louis sighed, knowing morals where in stake but so was his friend’s sanity. “He is a pretty good looking bloke, I will admit. And he definitely seems like the type you’d fall for without a doubt.”

Zayn sighed. This was all too confusing for him. He had called Louis after finding Liam’s note in the bed. Although he didn’t want to tell anyone about his  _situation_ , it was either pace, mumbling things to himself, or have Louis, his best friend, over and just let it out. Zayn knew it would be hard to explain but he also knows that Louis wouldn’t judge him so much because he got him more than anyone.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Zayn sighed.

“Well, do you know what he wants? Have you talked to him after everything?”

Zayn shook his head. “He was gone when I woke. And in the note he said ‘it was everything I had imagined’ so I guess he expects something more official now? I have no idea.”

Louis stayed quiet, something that wasn’t that common for him. He examined Zayn, never seeing his friend this unsure in his life. With a sigh, Louis patted Zayn. Zayn sat up and looked at him.

“Look Zayn, in all honesty, I’m not for the whole father-son thing because it is wrong and illegal. But, I have never seen you this beat up. Not even after Niall. I can tell Liam is special, whether as a boyfriend or a son. And though I do think you need to really think about it all long and hard and with Liam, I don’t think you should close your mind on the possibilities because he is your son. In my whole life I haven’t seen you this in love.”

Zayn sighed, knowing Louis was speaking wise words. He didn’t want to let the thought of being in love with Liam pass his mind but it was true; there was no other explanation. He was attracted to Liam in a sexual way, that obviously being shown, but it wasn’t just that. Liam made him feel happy and wanted. Liam was always there, putting him first. Liam completed Zayn’s life to an extent where Zayn was willing to put everything behind for him.

But it still wasn’t right, and  _that_  thought wouldn’t let him organize his thoughts either.

Either way, he smiles at Louis, a little tired. “Yeah, okay Lou, thanks for coming man.”

Louis smiles and engulfs him in a hug, rubbing his back. “No problem, man. You know I’m always here for you. And if you need anything else, just call me okay?”

Zayn nods in a reassurance. Louis grabs his jacket and with a bit more of advice, he departs Zayn’s house.

Zayn starts walking back to his room when the doorbell rings. He thinks it’s Louis again, probably forgetting his keys or phone, so he doesn’t check the peephole. He opens the door and all he can do is stand there, mouth agape.

With a shy wave and a careful smile, “Hey Zayn,” makes its way from Niall’s mouth.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt AU. Where Zayn hasnt been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s Chapter 5 you guys. :) The next chapter is going to be the end. D: It’s sad to finish this story because I actually really enjoyed writing it and the product of it. The next chapter will be the end of this scene and a bit of like foreshadowing (?) of their lives or just how their life will be.. I dont know how to explain so you guys can see later. :P & Talk To Me will be updated soon as well, if anyone wants to know. :)  
> Hope you enjoy.

** Chapter 5 **

“Umm, may I come in?” Niall asked softly. Zayn didn’t know how long he had stood there, mouth agape and not saying anything. He just nodded and moved to the side so Niall could pass. Niall made his way inside to sit on the couch.

“I see you moved the couch from where it used to be.”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah well, you can see the TV better this way.” Zayn said in a small voice.

Niall smiled sadly. “Yeah I remember you telling me that.”

Zayn swallowed loudly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “So what are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Niall said, “well I-I know it’s Liam’s birthday today and you guys probably don’t want to see me anymore but I needed to give you this and thought today would be a good day so I can bring Liam this too.”

Zayn noticed for the first time that Niall did have stuff in his hands. He handed Zayn a red box with a bow on top; obviously Liam’s gift. He then also handed him a brown paper folder. Zayn grabbed the present and set it down on the coffee table. A little nervous, he ripped open the folder. Pulling it out, he read the title and sucked in a deep breath.

“I know it’s a little forward and we haven’t really talked through it all but I-I just…” Niall said, fidgeting with his fingers, “I just think it might be the best, for the both of us, to just, get it over with…”

Zayn was silent. He was unsure on the emotions rushing through his body; was he sad? Mad? Happy? Relieved? It seemed like he was just exhausted of everything.

But either way he just nodded and cleared his throat. “O-Okay. Sure, just… let me get a pen.” He walked towards his kitchen, not expecting Niall to follow but not surprised when he did. He put the papers on the table and sat down, gesturing for Niall to do the same.

With a deep breath he pulled out all the divorce papers and stretched them out in the table.

“I already read it and talked to Ms. Clarke, said all you had to was sign. If you feel more comfortable reading it go ahead or you can just talk to her and have her explain it to you.” Niall said. Ms. Clarke, their lawyer, was a very nice lady, mid-thirties with a smile that could light up a room; of course she would be the one helping Niall with this.

Zayn shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I trust you.” Both mirrored a sad sigh, knowing the deep meaning behind is that their trust wasn’t there anymore.

The first paper he signed, Zayn’s hands were shaking a bit and the signature was sloppy. He felt as if tears were trying to pass through his eyes, yet he didn’t know why. They had been separated for 3 months now and if he could deal with that, he should be able to deal with being officially separated.

A warm hand rested on top of his knee and Zayn looked up to find Niall smiling encouragingly at him. Although here he was, breaking his heart once again, Zayn couldn’t help but smile back. Because being together or not, Niall had always been such a good friend of his. Everyone has friends who were always only meant to be that; friends. Maybe that’s what they were meant to be?

Zayn signed the rest of papers without so much of a hesitation. When the final paper was done he felt as if a burden had been lifted. He might still have a mess with Liam but at least now he knew were exactly he and Niall stood.

“Thanks, Zee.” Niall said as he picked up the papers to stack neatly into a pile. “And I know it’s probably a little late for this but, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Zayn smiled and pulled Niall into a hug. Niall froze a bit at first before relaxing into the embrace.

“I know Ni. I can’t say you didn’t hurt me or that everything will be back to normal but, I forgive you. And hopefully, we can work through this and go back to how we used to be; friends.”

Niall tightened his hold on Zayn and didn’t respond, just fit his face in Zayn’s neck.

They were in such an embrace that they failed to notice the sound of keys opening the door. But they sure as hell heard Liam.

“What the  _fuck!?”_

They pulled apart suddenly, Zayn instinctually putting as much space as possible between Niall and him.

Liam walked forward, dropping his bag and skateboard on the living room. He walked straight towards Zayn, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind himself, as if to protect him. “What are  _you_  doing here?” He spat at Niall.

Niall looked taken aback by Liam’s sudden furiousness, never having seen him this way at any time in his life. He was opening his mouth, about to say something, when Zayn did instead.

“It’s okay, Li. He just came to give me-us- something. Relax.” He put one of his hands on Liam’s arm and rubbed it, trying to control the anger pursuing its way out of Liam. Liam looked at him, eyes searching. He nods softly and turns back to Niall, but reaches his hand forward and takes hold of Zayn’s hand in his own.

Niall looked between them, eyes finally landing on their hands. He looked at Zayn, hints of confusion and accusation in his eyes. Zayn gulps and, although he is unsure how much Niall can understand, he nods his head. Niall sucks in a breath but when he sees Zayn’s pleading eyes and Liam’s still protective stance, he nods himself.

“Okay.” He says lowly. “I should be going now.” He walks back to the living room, Liam and Zayn following suit. Niall reaches the door and opens it. Before he leaves he turns around and gives Zayn and Liam a smile. “It was great seeing you guys again. Zayn call me later yeah?” Zayn nods and hides his face when he can feel Liam’s eyes on his. “And Liam, I know it will be harder to get your trust again. If you can ever look at me without wanting to punch me, I hope we can hang out some time. But until you’re ready, I won’t push you. Take care of Zayn for me; I can see you already are. Happy birthday.” With that, he waves and walks away, closing the door lightly behind him.

Zayn and Liam stand there for a beat, staring at the door as if something else was going to happen.

But it didn’t.

Zayn untangled his hand from Liam’s and walks to the couch, sitting down with a loud, exhausted sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt AU. Where Zayn hasnt been the same since his divorce with Niall and Liam, his adopted son, is there for him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is here my lovelies. D: I hope you guys liked this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope this is a good enough conclusion that you guys will like. Please feedback would be appreciated and thank you for the ones you guys have given it already. & thanks again to my good friend (babycakes) who gave me this prompt to begin with. Hope I made you proud! xx

** Chapter 6 **

When the couch sank on Zayn's right, he turned to see Liam sitting there. His facial expression was still a little cold in a result of Niall's presence but his eyes were soft and caring while looking at Zayn.

He laid his hand on Zayn's knee. "You okay babe?"

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, just a lot of stuff happening."

"Yeah I understand." They held eye contact for a period. Liam started lowering his head, eyes on Zayn's lips. They were about to touch when Zayn pulled back to Liam's confusion. "Is everything okay?" Asked Liam.

"Honestly, not really..." Zayn replied. "Do you not see a problem with this?" Zayn asked, gesturing to him and Liam.

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"This is wrong, Li!" Zayn said, throwing his arms in exasperation.

"Oh," Liam said, voice sad, "I didn't know you felt that way." He removed his hand from Zayn's knee and started moving away.

"Li wait!" Zayn yelled, not moving from his spot on the couch. "It's not like today didn’t mean anything; believe me it did-"

"Then what's the problem?" Liam interrupted, arms crossing over his chest.

"This isn’t supposed to happen. I mean, you're my son."

"So?" Liam shrugged. "It's not like I'm your blood son. And even if I was, what's so wrong about it?"

Zayn's eyebrows shot up. "Do you not know how _wrong_ it is for family to have intimate relationships Liam?" Liam blushed slightly. "That's incest."

Liam slowly made his way over to the couch and took his old seat. His fingers were fidgeting and his breath was a little staggered, but he looked at Zayn with confidence. "How much did they tell you about my past Zee?"

Zayn shook his head. "Not much to be honest. They said you had problems at home with your family; mostly your parents. That was pretty much it. I didn’t feel like prying too much in your privacy." He shrugged.

Liam smiled and took hold of Zayn's hand. He intertwined their fingers, both boys loving how their darker and lighter skin mixed with each other.

"Well, it's not as simple as that." He sighed. "I don't know how long it went on to be honest, but my guesses are since I was kid. My mom always had high expectations as an adult and successful business woman. She traveled a lot and because of it, my dad stayed home. At first he was okay with it but after they had me, he wanted to be successful on his own. My mom wouldn’t stop working though.

“That's mostly when it began, I suppose. He started drinking a lot and would often leave me with strangers or even on my own. My mother didn’t find out until a long time. As I got older, my father became more abusive. He started beating me and would lock me in the closet or basement when he brought friends or mistresses over. He told me if I ever told my mom, he would kill me.

“One day my mom came home from a business trip without notice and caught my dad cheating. She was doing the same on her trips but was outraged to have found him like that. She yelled at him for that yet they still stayed married. Although I didn’t say anything, my father still took it out on me. When she wasn’t home, he beat and then, started raping me.

“I didn’t know what was happening but every time I told him to stop. He told me it was something all fathers and sons did and if I didn’t I would be disappointing the family. I still cried every time after it occurred but I didn’t understand that it was because he was taking advantage of me. Like the mistresses, that's how my mother found out; she walked in on us one day. When I tried to explain to her, she didn't believe me. She thought I was doing it on my own will and so she kicked me out of the house. That's how I ended up at the orphanage."

Both boys let the silence engulf them. Liam closed his eyes, trying to let the tears of the bad memories not pass. Zayn was just quiet. He had no idea Liam's life had been turned so upside down and had no idea how to react to it. Liam was using his thumb to rub little circles on Zayn's wrist, comforting him instead of the other way around.

"So," Liam said, breaking the silence first, "I guess the reason I didn’t realize we did something wrong is because I did it with my real dad. But the difference was I _had_ to with him; I didn’t have a choice. With you, it wasn’t that; it was special. I know we didn’t really talk about it afterwards but I thought my feelings were clear. Maybe I shouldn't have these thoughts about you because you are technically my father but I can't help it. You make me feel good about myself. You make me think like I can be what I want and that I can accomplish it. You just make me feel-"

"Complete." They both stated. Zayn mirrored Liam's smile. This time when Liam ducked down for a kiss, Zayn didn’t stop him. They shared a sweet kiss, not like the lust filled ones they had shared in the morning.

"Wow," Zayn said as he pulled back, "that's a lot to take in." Liam nodded in agreement. "I have to think everything through, okay? Just because it will be hard if we start something official. We'd have to keep it on the down low for a bit before we can see if we can get out of being father and son. It's just a lot." Zayn said. He leaned in to kiss Liam's cheek, earning a blush from said boy. "But whatever happens, I want you to know that I did not _use_ you. I had been having feelings for a while, I just never really thought much about them until recently. But today did mean everything to me as well."

Liam smiled. "I love you, Zee."

"I love you too, Li."

They shared another kiss, this one more endearing then the last.

Zayn pulled away and stood up, holding his hand out for Liam to take. "Now that we got all that out of the way, how about I take you to the kitchen for your birthday cake?" Liam nodded and took hold of Zayn's hand, following his lead to the kitchen.

Zayn let go when they were there and made his way to the refrigerator. He pulled out the cake and was pleased when a giant smile formed on Liam's face.

"Batman; my favorite."

Zayn laughed. "I know." He filed through the cabinets to look for birthday candles. He quickly found them and placed them neatly on Liam's cake. He grabbed the lighter he kept in the kitchen and lit the candles. He turned off the lights and made his way to stand next to Liam, bodies flushed together. On his tip toes, he placed his lips on Liam's ear and whispered, "Make a wish."

Liam shuddered but smiled in his direction. Without hesitating he blew out the candles. They were standing in the dark, only the light shining from the window illuminating them. Liam slipped an arm behind Zayn and took hold of his waist.

"Did you make a wish?" Zayn asked.

Liam shook his head, smirk on his face. "Don’t have to when you're all I need."

And as cheesy as it sounds, at that moment, Zayn knew that no matter what obstacles would come their way, he had to allow Liam and him to happen.

Because as Louis, Liam, and himself had explained, they completed each other. He didn’t have to tell Liam he was feeling lonely after Niall left; Liam knew, even months afterwards. And Liam didn’t have to tell Zayn when he was stressed; Zayn just knew and took him out to eat or do something to get his mind off. Simple things that didn’t mean anything to some people meant the world to Zayn. He always believed the smallest gestures showed the biggest emotions.

All those times they'd be seating and their hands would silently come to brush together, Zayn knew it was because he was _aching_ to take hold of Liam's hand in his own. When they'd be sleeping, bodies pressed together, spooning each other, and one would stir, the other would automatically move to accommodate the other, Zayn knew it was because he didn’t want to go a second without being in Liam's arms.

And, in the future, when they'll be pressed against each other, sweating and panting in each other’s ears, both Zayn and Liam will know that it because their love and need for each other is so great and powerful, no words or actions will ever take away the feeling of _completion_ when they are together.


End file.
